Prince? Yeah, Right
by NicetyL
Summary: There's a play that these two need to prepare for, but first, they have to clear up a few arguments. One-shots.
1. The Play

**Let me just say this: I never claimed to be good at writing anything romantic (or something similar to it), so just bear with me :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this series, no.**

* * *

Daphne had been waiting for well over an hour. Well, maybe because she'd arrived an hour and a half earlier than she'd told him she would, but she couldn't help it. _Dancing!_ she thought with elation _._ Even if her dance partner was as foul-tempered as he was, she couldn't wait. She'd always wanted to learn how twirl elegantly like those ballerinas on TV. They looked so effortlessly beautiful and, like the girly girl she was, she couldn't resist being mesmerized by them. She and Pinocchio were only doing a simple dance, but still! This was the first time she'd been allowed to dance _in front of people!_

She'd been practicing alone ever since she'd seen the ballerinas on TV. There were probably plenty of people in Ferryport Landing who could've tutored her, but she'd resolved to get better bit by bit on her own by studying their moves on tapes. She couldn't wait to show her sister and mother her new moves! And what better way to start than during this play?

When she finally heard the door creak open, she had plopped down on the ground, breathing hard. She twisted around to see him poke his head in before cautiously letting the rest of him follow.

"Hello, Daphne." He said with melancholy. "I see that you've been practicing."

He cringed, and before she could reply, he added, "I didn't mean to point out something obvious. It's a bad habit that I've been trying to break."

"Hi, Pinocchio," Daphne said, laughing. He frowned momentarily, but then quickly seemed to brighten up.

"If you want, we can practice later since you look tired," he suggested.

"I'm not that tired," Daphne protested firmly. "Pinnochio, the play is in two weeks. We need to start practicing as soon as we can."

He sagged again at her words, before nodding. "You're right."

Daphne blinked. He'd just casually admitted that she was right, instead of starting a big argument over how she wasn't. _He's changed a bit, at least_ , she thought.

"Though we should wait a few minutes. At least until you get your breath back."

"Thanks," Daphne acknowledged, standing up and heading over to the wall where she'd propped a towel and water bottle against. She picked up the towel and wiped off the sweat that had been glistening over her skin. _Wow, it_ does _look like I've been working hard_ , she thought. She gulped down some water before replacing them both against their former positions against the wall and turning around. Pinocchio had seated himself against the door, and was now in the process of staring at the ceiling silently. He sighed. Daphne almost sighed after him, but caught herself. _This was_ supposed _to be_ _fun_ , she thought crossly. _Instead, he's making me feel almost depressed_.

"So... Pinocchio," she started. He looked up at her with the expression of someone giving attention to a child who had interrupted something important. She managed to barely keep on her cheerful smile. "What have you been up to for the past few weeks? After you moved out of the house, I haven't seen you too much. Well, except for school, I mean."

"Why do you ask? Is it because you really do want to know, or are you trying to keep up some sort of conversation? Because if it's the latter, both you and I have nothing at all in common, so I wouldn't bother."

Daphne paused and took a deep breath. Like Ms. White said, in... and slowly, out. There was no need to start an argument over something so trivial.

"No, I was just curious. If you don't want to answer me, you don't have to," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Okay then." He said, nodding. Then he resumed staring at the apparently fascinating patch of yellowish paint on the ceiling. Daphne resisted her urge to tell him to at least _pretend_ to be mature and polite, but she knew the huge argument that had started the last time she'd said that wasn't worth it. _Let's just get this practice thing over with_ , she thought, abandoning all thoughts of making the experience fun.

"I'm ready." She said. Pinocchio looked back down at her with a scowl, but then he sighed and stood up. He dusted the back of his pants off before nodding in resigned determination.

"Let's begin." He said, walking toward her. "Cinderella and the Prince meet eyes even though they're surrounded by many people and dancers. Then walk towards each other, mesmerized by the other's beauty. All _we_ have to do is keep out of their way and look busy."

He paused a bit away from her and sighed again.

"Do we really have to rehearse? It's such a small part- no one is going to notice how well the other dancers are dancing. Besides, what if some of the dancers are naturally clumsy? It would fit in with the story, too. The Prince _did_ invite many people of common birth, not just royals and- "

"Pinocchio, we both get _graded_ on this. Do you really want anything less than a perfect score? You know you don't, so quit stalling and let's start already!"

He donned a sour expression and muttered something like "Don't pretend that you know me."

But he bowed anyway, and when he looked up, he had a strained smile on. Neither of them had lines, so they'd have to make do with expressions.

"You look like you just ate some lemons." Daphne commented, giggling. He scowled, but then he sighed and smiled again.

"Better," Daphne said, curtseying back. She stepped forward and accepted his proffered hand. All they really had to do was step forward, back, side to side and then have Daphne twirl while Pinocchio held her hand then repeat, but they'd been failing every practice session at school so far, and had only mollified their annoyed teacher by promising to do extra practice.

"Ow! Pinocchio!"

"I'm sorry!"

The pair stopped and stepped away, Pinocchio blushing furiously.

"It's step front, then- "

"I know the order," he snapped.

"Then why do you keep messing it up?" Daphne asked angrily. She hadn't wanted to accuse him like that, but this was probably the tenth time he'd done that!

"Because... "

Daphne waited, but he didn't continue.

"Because?" She asked, refusing to drop the question. He didn't move, but then he turned on his heel and stalked towards the door.

"Let's just ask to get different partners tomorrow," he said.

"Wait! Are you saying that _I'm_ the problem?"

"Yes, I am."

"Stop being a jerkazoid! What did I do? _You're_ the one whose been messing up over and over again! It's a simple little dance!"

He froze.

"' _Jerkazoid_ ' is a childish word made by an even more childish person."

Daphne tried to calm down before she said anything rash, but the words flew out of her mouth before she could help it. "As if _you're_ not childish. The more you pretend you're not, the more you are."

"I'm not childish!" He snapped, turning around.

"Just tell me why you can't do a little dance right, then! All you have to do is- "

"It's not my fault I'm clumsy! _You're_ just too distracting! You act like a _child_ , but you're a great dancer!"

Daphne stared at him, her mouth open, half-way through coming up with a retort.

"Wha- " was how far she got before she just stared blankly at him. _Pinocchio_ had complimented her? Was that even possible?

"What? Don't tell me you didn't know. I saw you practice at the gym once, after all the rehearsals for the play were over. You were doing Cinderella's part way better than what Bella was doing herself."

Daphne continued to stare at him, before clearing her throat. "Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment! I was simply stating an obvious observation. It's the only talent you have, besides being ridiculously optimistic and doing your best at everything."

And he was _still_ complimenting her? Was he even aware that he was? It didn't matter, because Daphne was smiling at him, now. She laughed.

"And _you're_ honest and blunt all the time, and even though it gets you into trouble, I think it's awesome. You're a really hard worker, too, and- "

He held up a hand to gesture her to stop and glared at her.

"I _said_ they weren't compliments! You don't have to start being nicer to me or start listing the things you like about me. I'm still getting a new partner tomorrow."

He turned away again, but before he could pull the door open, Daphne crossed the room to him and put a hand on the door before she leaned against it.

"No way. You're my partner, so you should get used to it. It'll only create confusions if you tell everyone that you don't want to partner up with me."

He glowered at her. "Daphne, _move out of the way_."

"Fine. But only after you dance with me one more time."

He paused. He opened his mouth as if to protest, but then closed it again. Then he nodded.

"Okay. But I want you to know that you shouldn't think that you'll somehow change my mind."

"We're going to do the dance for Cinderella and the Prince."

" _What?!_ "

Daphne looked at him impatiently. "I said we're going to- "

"I _know_ what you said. But why?"

Daphne shrugged. "You should have the Prince's moves memorized by now, right?"

"Yes, but- "

"Then, come on." Daphne said, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the middle of the room. "Let's start. Just close your eyes and pretend I'm not here."

"Then I'll _obviously_ do the dance completely wrong!"

"You have a perfect memory. You won't."

Pinocchio gave her an exasperated look before sighing. "You'll let me leave as soon as we're done?"

"Yep." Daphne said, already rewinding the song back to the beginning. She stood up and then ran back to him.

He scowled at her, but didn't comment at her choice of wording. Then he closed his eyes, and laid one hand on her shoulder while offering the other one to her. She took it, smiling.

"Just forget the place around you," she advised. "Just picture yourself in the Prince's place and pretend that you _are_ him, _finally_ finding the girl that you'd been searching for."

"How is that supposed to help?" He muttered, but seemed to comply. At least he straightened his back and his expression changed. He smiled, and it looked _real_ , this time. Daphne almost stumbled. _Woah. That is the first time I've actually seen him smile, isn't it? He looks completely different_. But she didn't stumble, and she was glad. He would've opened his eyes and then scowled again.

They swept into the first move perfectly, and Daphne forgot herself for a moment and closed her eyes, too. The dance went smoothly against all odds. Daphne could picture herself in a glittering ball gown, twirling and moving smoothly in step with the music, staring lovestruck into her Prince's eyes. It felt wonderful, as if she'd just stepped out of her reality and into one completely different, where Pinocchio smiled openly at her and forgot all the bitterness that he'd been holding ever since he'd been turned into a never-aging boy.

She laughed at one point, delighted by how flawlessly they were dancing, but she was barely aware of it. _I wonder if I look beautiful, like those ballerinas? Maybe as beautiful as Cinderella herself?_

But the song came to a close and she had to reluctantly open her eyes. Pinocchio stepped back, looking smug.

"You didn't think I could do it, did you?" He asked. "You were treating me like a child needing to be _tutored_."

She blinked at him, confused for a second, wondering what had happened to that beautiful smile.

" _I_ knew I could do better that that. I've _been_ to many of the balls that took place back then."

He frowned when Daphne didn't say anything.

"Why did you close your eyes, too? We could've collided or stumbled."

"Because it was magical enough to make me close my eyes." Daphne said, finally regaining her senses.

He looked disbelievingly at her, but didn't say anything. As Daphne stared after him, he turned on his heel and headed towards the door again.

" _Fine,_ I won't ask to change partners. I didn't think we could dance together so smoothly. Bye."

Then Daphne was left staring at the closed door. She tried to shake herself out of her daze. But the floor had spun below her so smoothly! And it _had_ felt magical. She couldn't understand how Pinocchio hadn't paused to marvel at how amazing their dance had been. Instead, he'd treated it like something he'd needed to prove himself as professional in.

"I don't understand you at all, Pinocchio." Daphne said, sighing. She glanced at the clock above the door, and would've laughed. It was twelve. In the noon, though, not in the night. Fate was playing with her. If it had been midnight, she'd have been tempted to say something corny like 'It looks like I've found my prince.'


	2. Help?

**DON'T DESTROY ME IF YOU'RE HOPING FOR PINOCCHIO RIGHT OFF THE BAT. He's coming.**

 **Also, I** **don't really know what this just turned into. I think It's just going to be how Daph and Pinocchio become friends at some point in the distant future. I hope I do this sort of thing justice instead of making it awkward.**

 **Disclaimer: NO.** **I don't. You'll know if I ever write a book.**

* * *

It was Saturday. Why was she doing this on _Saturday?_ School had limits, and as soon as it took over her weekend, Daphne had decided that it had crossed an invisible line that it had no right to. She stared at the pile of work in front of her with a pout. And it was raining outside, too. It looked like a strong storm, actually.

It wasn't her fault that she'd had to miss a lot of work! They'd had a case that had lasted a week. How could she have said no to her grandmother?

 _Well, you're here now, and there's no point grumbling about it_.

She was half-way done puzzling through her math worksheet when the door to the room opened and she looked up. It was Derring. He was looking back, waving to someone outside.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you guys later. I have to get- " He stopped mid-sentence when he spotted Daphne.

"Okay. See you later!" Someone outside said, and Daphne heard them walk away. _Well, at least I don't have to deal with all of his friends, too_. Derring eyed the pile of work on her desk and seemed to understand. He smiled at her.

"Hello, Grimm." He said, edging around the room to his desk. "I just- "

"I have a first name, you know. I'm Daphne."

"Right." He said, not looking at her as he bent down to look inside his desk. He reached inside and grabbed a notebook. "I couldn't care less. I hope you take all day to finish that work."

When he stood up again, he looked at her wearily. "Don't think you'll receive special treatment just because you're a Grimm. You have to make up classes, too, like the rest of us."

"But I always get special treatment." Daphne said, smiling. "I'm the only one in class that's hated this much, remember?"

He paused and stared at her with something close to guilt. "Don't- " He stopped.

"Do you want my notes for the past week?" He finally asked, looking at her challengingly as if daring her to refuse. Daphne stared at him in surprise.

"Really?" She asked suspiciously. "You're going to help _me?_ "

"Fine, if you don't want them- " He stopped again and glared at her. "Bye, Grimm."

He stalked out of the room and Daphne sighed. She would've never guessed that _Derring_ of all people had a heart. Maybe some of them weren't too bad, after all. But she was still stuck. She needed _someone's_ help with the rest of her work. Maybe she could just wait for the rain to clear and then go home to ask Sabrina for help. She sighed again and sunk low in her chair. Or she could run for it. But that wouldn't work... Granny Relda's house was too far away.

She was idly staring at the rain outside when the door opened again and Derring stepped inside. He avoided her eyes and marched to his desk before shoving the notebook in his hand in and pulling a few random ones out, flipping through them.

"You were so nervous of me, you took the wrong one, huh?" Daphne asked, grinning. He refused to look at her and finally seemed to find the right book. As he stood up, Daphne resigned herself. What was the worst that could happen, anyway? "Derring..."

He froze and looked at her.

"I... need help." She said, sighing. He looked at her suspiciously but nodded. He cautiously made his way to her desk and sat down in a chair a bit away. _This isn't awkward at all..._ Daphne thought sarcastically. She picked up one of her worksheets and held it out to him. "Number seventeen. I have no idea what those directions are telling me to do."

He gingerly grabbed the edge of her paper and brought it closer to him. He pulled a pencil out of his pocket and studied it carefully before his face cleared.

"Oh! This one. Yeah, we did that pretty recently." He solved in pretty quickly and handed it back to her. He looked at her expectantly, as if willing her to understand the problem. She took the piece of paper and stared at his work.

"How... What?" She asked, looking at him. He sighed and brought his desk closer.

"Look, you square root it here because the other side is squared. And then..."

Derring seemed willing to stay with her even when an hour passed and she pointed it out to him. He just shrugged dismissively and told her to keep working. So when the door opened again next, both of them were animatedly trying to figure out the morals of Tom Sawyer in _Huckleberry Finn_. They both looked up, surprised at the disruption. Pinocchio stood in the doorway, staring at them with wide eyes.

"What are you two doing?" He asked.

"Derring was just helping me with my homework, since I wasn't here for the past week." Daphne explained.

"Great." Pinocchio muttered. "You're causing trouble for people you don't even know."

Daphne stuck her tongue out at him as he made his way to the bookshelf at one end of the classroom. He shoved his book in and stood up.

"...he _is_ being evil! _Because_ he didn't know he was doing something wrong." Daphne said.

"But that's the point. You're only evil if you consciously do something wrong. It wasn't his fault." Derring countered.

"If you're both talking about Tom Sawyer, then he's not evil. Just ignorant, though that doesn't affect the fact that he hurt Jim and Huckleberry Finn." Pinocchio interrupted. Daphne looked at him in surprise before remembering. Of course. Pinocchio had a weak spot for classics.

"Isn't his ignorance evil, though? He lived in a world where slaves were abused, but he never paid a second thought to it." Daphne said. Pinocchio looked at her with surprise, and Daphne allowed herself a smug smile. She knew that Pinocchio thought of her as clueless _child_.

"But he was brought up to think that way. _Society_ forced him to think that way." Pinocchio said quickly, as if to cover his hesitance.

"See? So he isn't evil." Derring pointed out.

"That depends on your definition of evil." Daphne countered. "If you think 'evil' just means doing a wrong on purpose, then no, it isn't evil. But if you count 'evil' as anything that puts someone else through a lot of pain, then he is evil."

Pinocchio paused and stared at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Daphne asked, fighting down a smile. "Do you want to stay and help me finish the rest of this work? Derring has a few questions, too."

* * *

As Daphne entered her classroom the next morning, she felt giddy. She'd made two friends! And all because she'd mustered up enough courage to ask them for help!

She opened the door and stepped inside before crashing back down to reality. Everyone in class still hated her. Derring would at least pretend to, too, so he wouldn't get picked on. And Pinocchio wouldn't think of her as a friend in a million years. She sighed gloomily as she made her way over to her desk and slumped in it.

When class started, she knew she'd been right because Derring hadn't looked at her _once_ , and Pinocchio had settled himself onto his corner seat near the window to read a book the entire time.

So everything was back to normal, huh? Well, at least she understood everything Mr. Bright was teaching today.


	3. Rooftop Talks

**'kay, so I just wanted to make a few things clear...**

 **1) Daphne's disliked because she's a Grimm, and the series said that pretty much all Everafters hated Grimms.**

 **2) This really isn't a romance. It's more like a friendship-y thing. Or romance. I really don't know myself, but it just seemed odd that there were no new Daphne/Pinocchio stories on here.**

 **Yay! I think that was my longest author's note so far. I try to avoid them, because _I_ usually don't read long ones, but I wanted to make an exception this time. Thank you, for all of you that cared enough to read this far :D**

"Die."

Daphne sighed as she entered the room. Already? Why couldn't it ever be peaceful in the house?

" _Die!_ "

Daphne looked around the room, trying to find her sister and the Prince of Faeries, like she'd expected. But she only found a head of messy blond hair behind the couch. Daphne wandered over to look, and stared.

"Puck?"

The said faerie looked up at her with a sour expression.

" _What?_ Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Why are you poking a pancake?"

Puck blushed slightly before standing up quickly.

"No, I wasn't." He said, before kicking the food under the sofa. As if _that_ would make Daphne forget what she'd seen. She crossed her arms and did her best Sabrina impression.

"Puck, wasting food is bad."

He scowled at her. "I wasn't wasting food. At least, it isn't mine. It's that stinkface's- Grimm's."

Daphne continued to stare at him. "And why were you poking it and telling it to die?"

He huffed. "Well, obviously because _she_ touched it. I would've eaten it, but she _already took a bite_. I had to spit it out so I wouldn't get infected with-"

Daphne had started to smile some time ago, and now she started laughing. Oh, this was priceless. The Trickster King, completely fazed because of a pancake bitten by human girl.

"What?" Puck whined. "Stop laughing, Marshmallow. _I'm the Trickster King._ "

Daphne only started laughing harder, trying to figure out why she couldn't stop. A while later, she finally caught her breath and slapped her hands over her mouth to stop any more giggles. Then she remembered why she'd been in such a bad mood, and sighed.

"What's that sigh for?" Puck asked, managing to not look too cross. Daphne opened her mouth to explain, then quickly closed it. The world really wasn't well if she was considering on telling _Puck_ how she felt. She shook her head and tried to head upstairs, but Puck blocked her way.

"You don't sigh with a depressed expression. That's just not you. That's just plain creepy." He said, staring at her. "What is it? Is it someone from school again?"

It was starting to be creepy about how perceptive Puck was, sometimes. Daphne stuck her tongue out at him and bolted out the front door.

"Hey! Don't run from the _King!_ " Puck called behind her.

He caught up easily, which was sad to say. He grabbed her under her arms mid-flight, and carried her to the roof of the Grimm house while she fell limp, defeated. He set her down near the chimney, and she clung to it. He crossed his arms and stepped away.

"So, Marshmallow. Nice view, isn't it? We're not going down until you talk."

"This is child abuse."

Puck grinned and casually sat down. "Of course it is. Who do you think you're talking to?"

"This is _so_ un-gravy, Puck."

"That's the first time you've used one of your words in a while." Puck said, looking at her with renewed interest. "Does that mean you weren't kidnapped and replaced with a clone, after all?"

It really was creepy, how he noticed things like that.

"It's nothing, really. I'm fine." Daphne insisted. She paused and looked at the chimney thoughtfully.

"If you jump in there, you'd end up in Mirror's room. But they have lots of glass stored near the fireplace down there, you know." Puck commented. Daphne scowled at him.

"Fine!" She exclaimed. "Yeah, it _is_ school. It's just the usual. But so what? It isn't like Sabrina doesn't come home miserable, either."

"Stinkpot's different. She's sad and grouchy all the time. You're not supposed to be." Puck said, waving her reasoning off. Then he grinned evilly. "Tell me who."

Daphne stared at him. "Puck, I'm not really sure if you're good or bad."

"I'm bad, obviously."

"Obviously. That's why you want to help me."

"Anyone who hurts one of my subjects has to pay."

"Right."

She'd just leave at that, Daphne decided.

"Thanks, Puck."

Then she jumped off of the roof. Puck didn't try to stop her.

She scaled down the branches of the tree that had always grown near the Grimm household, and safely reached the bottom.

 _It's nice to know someone else cares, sometimes,_ she reflected as she opened the front door again, with a wide smile, this time.

 **I'm not sure what this is. Older-brother-image-Puck?**

 **Anyway, it was fun to write.**


	4. Broken Glass

So, how does this work again?

Right.

First, you have to actually pretend you had nothing to do with it. Nothing whatsoever. Then you back away slowly before you run.

It wasn't my fault that the whole row of storefronts exploded. Baba Yaga had told me to practice the spell, and I'd muttered it over and over again with no results, until I'd said it in the middle of a street line with storefronts. They'd _all_ exploded.

I was going to be in _so_ much trouble.

And you know what made it all the much better? A bunch of kids from school chose that moment to appear. Just like, appear. The rounded the corner, chatting and laughing and everything. They froze and stared at me. I stared back. Oh, look. There's that boy who always bullies me. And the girl who never leaves me alone at lunch. Huh. Funny how fate seemed to have an extreme dislike for me, at least at the moment. Or just a twisted sense of humor.

"It's the witch-Grimm. I bet she's the one that did it." One of them said, breaking the silence. Forget that, why're you all out here at this time of the day? It's night- even the adults are away and asleep.

"My name's Daphne." I said, annoyed. Meanies.

"Did you do this, Grimm?" Dorsi asked me, ignoring my input. I glanced around uneasily. I couldn't lie. I'd feel even worse if I did.

"Do what?" I asked, instead, trying to look like Puck and appear casual even when I'd done something extremely wrong.

"See? She _did_ do it. She's going to be _jailed_." Polly said, from behind. I was too young for this! Granny would be mortified, Sabrina would kill me, and Puck would probably laugh his head off.

"Don't throw accusations around without knowing what the situation is," I said, as cool as ice. Ooh, I almost sounded like I knew what to do next. Thank Puck for all of his lessons in bluffing.

"Someone call Hamilton." Someone said, ignoring me.

"I'll go." Polly volunteered. I stood there, looking between them, helpless. You reap what you sow. Was that the saying? Well, at least Hamilton would listen to me.

"Tell the new sherif, too." Doris added.

"Who's the new sherif?" I asked, alarmed.

Doris glanced at me and snickered. "You'll get it, now. It's Snow White."

I paled. I didn't want Ms. White to know about this mess. Ms. White was strict when it came to causing trouble for others and she'd have that disappointed expression on her face and everything. I'd be in jail for _years_. In that moment, I had a clear picture of myself smirking and glittering with stolen jewels, the words "I'M A TROUBLE MAKA" scrawled across my shirt. Oh, and I was thirty in that mental image, in case you're wondering. Because that's when I'd be released.

This was all Baba Yaga's fault! She hadn't specified what the spell would do. She'd waved me off impatiently and told me to figure it out myself. Then she'd gone back to working on some weird potion.

 _Well don't just stand there, sister. You have magic_.

I whipped around, but I couldn't see the old woman anywhere. But I'd just heard her voice in my head! Was I going insane?

Just then, Polly announced that she was leaving, and warned the others to look after the 'demented Grimm.'

 _This is how you want it, Baba Yaga?_ I sighed. Fine. Fine. But I was going to get in so much trouble if someone else found out.

I racked my brain for a good spell and found one. Okay. Here I go.

I chanted the words, and immediately, the air started to hum in anticipation. I felt my words slip past my tongue, each syllable carrying power. No wonder Sabrina was addicted. I restrained myself and finished the spell. It felt as if a spring inside me had been released, and a surge of power sprang forth.

In moments, the group of kids froze. I sighed and slid to the ground. So now what?

"That was a start." A voice observed behind me.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" I sighed.

"Of course," Baba Yaga said, grinning nastily. She held up a huge bottle of glowing liquid. "Why do you think I have just enough potion to mend at least a ton of broken glass?"

"I'm not that bad!" I protested.

"You set Old McDonald's farm on fire last week."

Good point.

 **Another chapter that makes perfectly no sense. I suppose I should be getting back to Pinocchio. At least for a chapter until I diverge (the off-hand reference to a popular book I didn't even read) and choose a different character to put Daphne in a scenario with. I think this story should be called "Drabbles about Daphne" or "Daphne Drabbles" or something along those line. Like one-shots.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **(don't forget I like reviews)**


	5. Sorry, already!

**I apologize. I guess I shouldn't have ignored my summary statement and go ahead of myself by writing random drabbles about Daphne. So, I'll write a short one about the actual play they were preparing for!**

 _It's not going well,_ Daphne observed. For all his talk about maturity, Pinocchio was awfully scared of huge crowds- she could see that now. He was playing the King's servant and was in the process of stuttering out the names of the people entering the ball. She was a background character that had to pretend that she was enjoying a dance. She was currently dancing with Saucy, who was looking anywhere but at her. Oh, well. That suited her just fine.

He mumbled something, and she giggled quietly for the eleventh time. It was all to create detailed background noises.

 _Finally_ , Bella came through. She was wearing a faintly glowing blue dress and looked beautiful, but she kept her head down and pretend to be containing her wonder and excitement. She wasn't very good at it, but she had a good melodic voice, so she'd been picked for the female lead.

"I'm at the ball!" She exclaimed loudly. "Though I see one flaw in this beautiful picture- where is my prince?"

And just like that, Derring was spotlight lighted. He made a show of worriedly looking around and scanning the crowd, before his and Bella's eyes met. H _e_ was amazing at acting. His expression suddenly cleared, and a bright smile graced his features. Bella blushed furiously, but smiled back at him.

For the rest, Daphne zoned out and did her part, switching partners now and again while the prince and Cinderella moved to the front of the stage to do the dancing scene. Oh, here was Pinocchio. He didn't even look at her. He stared determinedly at the space behind her head, his face read and his palms sweaty.

"I never would've guessed that _you_ had stage fright." Daphne mentioned in a low voice.

Pinocchio scowled, still refusing to acknowledge her. Daphne giggled, though this time, it was a real one.

Pinocchio stumbled, and Daphne braced her hand against him to prevent him from falling. He regained his balance again, his palms three times sweatier.

" _Relax_. No one will pay any special attention to us. Don't freeze up and make us mess up."

He took a few breaths, but didn't seem like he'd calmed down.

"Pinocchio- " Daphne started. Then she tripped over Pinocchio's feet (which were in the wrong positions) and fell back. Pinocchio let go of her hands, and she stumbled into someone. That someone had been Derring, in the middle of his monologue. Bella, holding onto to Derring, was understandably also affected. Both the prince and the future princess let go of each other for a few seconds as they tried not to fall. Daphne fell at their feet, between them.

She heard a few titters from the audience at her back, and blushed. She stood up quickly and dropped a curtesy to the prince in sudden inspiration.

"My apologies, Prince. I did not know you were there. My partner seems to have forgotten how to dance."

She heard a few suppressed snickers from the crowd. Derring nodded at her politely, seeming torn between slight amusement and anger. Daphne curtsied again and backed away from the spotlight. She sighed in relief after she did. Some had stopped dancing to look on in amusement, but they quickly resumed. Daphne glared at Pinocchio, who took her hands again, looking annoyed.

"Why did you have to mention me?" He asked.

"It was _your_ fault."

"Sorry."

And that was the first time she'd ever heard him apologize. One in a lot of firsts with him, lately.

* * *

"Can I ask you why you would be mollified by _this?_ Besides, you tripped on your own. You should've been watching me properly."

"Puppet Boy, you are _not_ going to back out of this with big words and illogical logic."

Pinocchio stiffened at my words, and I wondered if calling him 'Puppet Boy' had been a bit too much. But I dismissed the thought. He deserved it.

"Fine." he finally said, with much resignation. "I'll buy you the food. But don't make me sit with you. I'll just stare off into space, and you'll only find it awkward."

I hadn't thought about inviting him to share the food he was going to buy me. But because he'd had the gall to refuse to do something for me after what he'd put me through...

"You're going to order yourself some food, too. And staying."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"You realize that I don't want to be seen in public with you, right?"

"Too bad. Why would it matter, anyway?"

Pinocchio massaged his temples.

"Because you're _you_. The most illogical and childish person I've ever had the misfortune to meet."

She seemed unbothered by the sharp words, and proceeded to look at me in a faintly thoughtful way as she licked the chocolate syrup off of her spoon.

"Huh. A lot of things have been illogical with you lately."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Buy me food. And sit. With me"

"You've become extremely pushy and selfish since I left."

"No. I've always been this way. You just don't notice because I'm too cute and innocent-sounding."

"Funny how I never noticed you were conceited, too."

"I'm not. I just realize my own strengths. _I'm_ not conceited. You, on the other hand..."

"I'm not starting an argument with you."

"No, you aren't. Because you're buying me- "

"Excuse me? Hons?"

We both turned to the woman behind the counter.

"Please just buy food and sit down somewhere."

I raised my eyebrows at Pinocchio. He sighed and ordered the list of food I'd given him.

* * *

"I _love_ these chocolate pancakes."

I watched Daphne cut off another huge piece off of the said stack of pancakes before she put the small, wobbling pile in her mouth. I should never underestimate girls' appetites. I learned that, now. Opposite her, I picked at my food without putting any close to my mouth. Daphne had made me order a burger for myself. I swear I'll never cross a girl ever again. They really make you go through too much for a small slip-up. But the again, maybe that was just Daphne.

"Eat your food," she said severely from across the table, just like she used to when I lived in the Grimm household.

" _Don't_ order me around like a child," I said, scowling.

"I will because I can."

"They only said they'd make the next week miserable for you! Besides, the whole fiasco will be out of their minds in two weeks. They'll have something else to laugh about by then."

"Until then, you'll be my servant. To make up for it."

I glared at her. She had extremely childish notions about everything. Including revenge. It was annoying, really.

"I'll do no such thing. My allowance isn't nearly enough to cover for all of your whims."

"I didn't say I'd make you buy me food the entire time. I just said you'd be my servant. You have no choice either way."

" _Everyone_ always have choices."

"Not you. Unless you'd like me to follow you around and bug you until you accept?"

I stared at her disbelievingly. She neither smiled nor laughed.

 _She'd_ been the one to trip over my foot. Honestly, you'd think... But it was my fault. I at least owed her a bit. But being a servant for a week was too much. Again.

"Pinocchio, _you have no choice._ "

She was serious. Completely and utterly.

"Fine," I sighed. There was no point in trying to move a mule off of the road. It would never budge. Neither would Daphne. I hated having arguments with someone as stubborn as her. She looked pleased, to say the least. I had no idea what she had in mind for me, but I was sure I wouldn't like it.

"Daphne! Pinocchio!"

I looked up as Cinderella invited herself to sit beside Daphne on her bench. It was a surprise to see the princess so soon after the play.

"I saw the play!" She laughed, as if reading my thoughts. "Actually, something like _that_ did happen. It actually made the play more accurate."

"Something like what?" Daphne asked, chocolate smothered on the corner of her mouth.

"I stumbled into the middle of a dancing couple who were obviously in love. Charming had forgotten a step, and i'd tripped over his foot." Cinderella laughed again. Daphne froze and turned to look at me. I stared at her, wondering why she looked so shocked.

She slowly licked the chocolate off of her lips, missing a spot. She didn't seem to notice, and when she grinned, i flinched as I saw her chocolate-covered teeth. She had _no manners whatsoever_.

"That _is_ funny." She agreed, staring to laugh.

"Daphne, drink water. At least for our sakes. And you have a bit of chocolate on the side of mouth."

She scowled at me.

"You're nothing like a prince."

"Of course not. And _you're_ nothing like a princess, either."

"I'd make an _amazing_ princess."

"No, you wouldn't."

"She would." Cinderella said, nodding. "She's cute and innocent enough."

"See? There!" Daphne exclaimed, as if the matter was resolved.

Fine. She _was_ cute. But only a bit.

* * *

 **I TRIED. I've NEVER written romance, but I'd always wanted to write hints of it. So, after pulling the chapter along for so long, I finally ended with a sentence that sounded semi-romancey. But I still want them to end up as something like best friends...**

 **Also, I was half-asleep for the last half of the chapter. Don't hurt me for my grammar.**

 **Oh, oops.** **Disclaimer: Nope. Not this book, and not any book out right now.**


	6. An Author's Note

**Just an author's note.**

 **You poor, poor, people. You had to make sense of my writing.**

 **And then read it. The horrors.**

 **I feel sorry for all of you, I really do. I apologize for not double-checking my writing and making sure it was readable before publishing it. I'm a lazy author and write whenever I get random spurts of inspiration. Wow. I wasted an entire chapter writing on myself.**

 **Well, then...**

 **Have an excerpt from some random story I'm writing: (you really don't have to read it; it has nothing to do with this fan fiction, and it's just too long because I couldn't bring myself to cut up a chapter and not include the rest)**

The walls are decorated extravagantly, I noted, leaning back in the chair that I'd been seated in while trying to appear contemplative and imposing. I suppose having the powers to read the future is a profitable business, then. I'd been waiting for a few minutes, now, and I was beginning to tap my foot in impatience.

I stared at the desk that I sat in front of in interest when I saw something flash. It had just started— the low vibrations. If I hadn't been trained to detect them, I might've missed them. I guessed: They had a scrying spell in the room. The little decorative mirror that had looked innocent before was showing someone somewhere everything happening in the room. Typical, if I was correct. I hadn't been holding an impervious expression on my face without reason. I'd started the act as soon as I'd seen the man waiting outside the building to usher me in. I couldn't give them any reason to think I trusted them or was fazed by all of the glamour.

The door finally swung open a few moments later, and I turned to look, as if in surprise. A pretty woman sashayed through, her glittering dress trailing after her. She smiled at me coldly, and I returned the look as I stood up to incline my head to her politely.

"We apologize to have kept you waiting, miss." She said, curtseying. I laughed, mirroring the many ladies that I'd seen visit Mother.

"Oh, not at all. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Oh no." She said, shaking her head. "You are mistaken. I am not the person you are waiting for."

So saying, she swept across the room and plopped down in the chair behind the desk.

"You see, security is very tight here. We don't trust all who come through our doors, seeking our help."

I nodded, sitting back down in my chair. "Of course. I would be concerned if it were any other way."

The woman laughed, as if in relief. "Excellent! So you won't mind if we intrude into the privacy of your mind?"

My smile froze. "Excuse me?"

"Would you mind terribly if I used an enchantment to look into your mind? Just for a moment, and only to see if you have… undesirable intentions." As I opened my mouth, she cut me off, "You can't see her without us testing you, you see."

I slowly closed my mouth and contemplated her for a bit. Then I sighed.

"Very well. I suppose if we must... "

The woman clapped her hands. "Good. Now, if I may see your hand, Miss Stacia."

I stood up and held my arm out towards her, and she clasped my hand firmly in her own before closing her eyes. Midway through her enchantment, I gasped loudly and fell down forcefully, moaning. The woman jumped a bit and let go of my arm. As I collapsed on the ground, she stood up quickly to look down at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry... I have an aversion to magic. I've had bad experiences with it, and it seems I can't go through with this, after all."

She seemed to become nervous. "But you can't! You have to endure it if you want to meet her. Look, it won't even hurt— "

I stood up abruptly and started dusting myself off. She jumped back a bit, and I looked up to smile at her sadly.

"I apologize. I don't think I want to see her anymore."

The woman was shaking her head, now, but she froze. She started nodding.

"If you can't go through with this, Miss Stacia, we have other means to test you. Please, wait a few moments, and someone else will attend to you shortly."

"No," I said. "I'm sure I don't have the stomach for it. I'll take my leave."

"I insist, miss!" She protested quickly. "Only a moment. Then we will be with you again."

I stared at her without conviction, but nodded. Her worried expression cleared and she smiled.

"Thank you, miss Stacia. I understand that you are afraid without your guards, but you have no need to be."

She crossed the room in a few strides, opened the door and disappeared around the corner, leaving me to stare after her as the door slowly fell closed again. I sighed in discontentment and sat down. I clasped my hands together and waited.

I didn't have to wait for long. An old man soon came through the door, and he nodded at me in a friendly way before sitting down.

"Good evening, Miss Stacia." He greeted, smiling.

"Good evening, sir."

"Laurel told me about your problem." He said, chuckling. "I haven't had many good experiences with magic myself, Miss Stacia. I don't trust it, even though I wield it. Laurel, as you saw, was a witch, so I presume her magic could have frightened you. I'm afraid we still have to do that spell, but I am much gentler than she is, so I will make sure you are comfortable."

"Sir, I have to decline your polite offer." I said, tilting my head. "I just can not come in contact with any magic."

He shook his head, looking troubled. "But, Miss, she is waiting for you. She rarely makes appointments and is hard to find, so you can see why Laurel and I are eager that you keep your word."

"I will give you an additional sum of money to make up for your troubles, sir."

He shook his head. "I am sorry, Miss Stacia, but once you ask for an appointment, you simply can not decline. You understand?"

I stared at him and started twiddling with my hands nervously. "But, sir, I can't— "

"I understand." He interrupted. "I do. I hate magic, every bit of it. But when she makes an appointment, it must be kept, Miss Stacia. I'm afraid you can not decline after you give her your word."

I stopped, bit my lip, and looked away. I nodded very slowly. He exhaled.

"Now, miss. Please show me your hand."

I stood up reluctantly and held my arm out to him, before recoiling.

"I'm sorry, I can't— " I dashed towards the door, only to be hit by something from behind. I cried out and fell to the floor. I looked back in surprise.

The old man was starting towards me threateningly, now.

"Miss Stacia, I said you can never break an appointment after you give your word for it, and I meant it."

I inched away from him. "I don't understand— I will give you any sum of money."

"Money is not our goal, Miss Stacia." The man said, shaking his head. "You must be tested to see her."

As he reached forward to grab my hand, he froze: probably because I had shot to my feet before he could blink. I didn't let him say a word. I threw a heavy knife towards the small mirror before I shoved a rag into the man's mouth. He stopped in the middle of his incantation, and immediately collapsed as I heard the mirror shatter. I threw open the door and jumped outside, turning into the corridor on the left.

I heard a door ahead of me open in the dark corridor, and saw light flood out as the pretty woman from before stepped out, her teeth bared in anger. She pointed a glowing hand at me, and I immediately dropped to the ground as a blast of fire singed the air above my head where I'd been moments before. The vibrations intensified, and I gasped as something hard flew towards my face. I moved fast enough to not get my brains blown out, but not fast enough to save my hair. I saw half of my braid get incinerated in the blast before lunging forward and tackling Laurel.

The witch struggled under my weight, and I drew out a small bottle before emptying its contents on her head. As she immediately went limp, I decided I had used an overdose, but shrugged it off. I'd needed immediate results, and I'd gotten them. That was all that mattered.

I saw flashes of lights coming from the room that Laurel had just burst out of, and shot to my feet and ran to the door in time to see one last flash of light from the middle of an intricately-drawn circle. I'd missed it. I'd thought I could capture the servant that the witch had been using for all of this time even though I'd known that only witches could see their djinns. I stopped to catch my breath and leaned against the wall behind me heavily. This was over.

After a while, I finally went back to check up on the two witches. I was disappointed to find out that the poison hadn't accidentally killed them. They would've deserved it, for luring unsuspecting people here to steal their souls. And that man had— gah. I didn't want to think about it for fear that I might hurt them while they were still knocked out. That wouldn't please the Knights one bit.

* * *

By the time I'd finished sneaking the report under the plate of hot food meant for the Knights, I was famished. I wandered down the hall towards the dining hall, trying to decide the best way for me to ask a servant for food early without seeming petulant. I straightened when I heard footfalls heading my way, and tried to look nonchalant.

I heard a muttered whisper that alerted me to the fact that the footfalls belonged to that maid. Oh no. I didn't have time for whatever I could accidentally say to her. Or do. Or get into trouble of any kind.

When she finally rounded a corner ahead, she met my eyes and I glanced away before meeting her gaze. Mother wouldn't have been pleased that I hadn't had the courage to look at a mere servant in the eyes. I stopped walking when I saw that she was running towards me with a furious expression. I backed away, but she called for me to stop, and I did, reluctantly.

"Your mother has been looking for you all afternoon. Where have you been?!" She asked fiercely. I was tempted to back away, but she was close enough to grab my hand, and she did, in a tight vice. Mother? But why? "Well, don't just stand there like a dumb animal! Answer me!"

I finally found my voice. "I will apologize for the inconvenience that I have caused her as soon as you let me."

I looked at her hand meaningfully, and she turned scarlet, as if she was going to start yelling at me. Instead, she took her hand off of my arm and exhaled forcefully.

"She is awaiting your presence in her room. Follow me, Miss."

I nodded. "Thank you."

I followed her down the corridor, hoping that Mother wasn't angry at me. However, it couldn't have been helped. I'd only been doing my duty.

"You're horrible."

I looked at the girl walking besides me without turning my head.

"It's my job." I said finally, pulling off a smile.

"You could die. That's not your job."

"Are you saying that sitting on a fancy chair and drinking tea while people in this city suffer, is?"

She shook her head and looked like she was going to go off on a rant, but seemed to think better of it and became silent. I was glad that I didn't have to waste energy starting another argument with her.

When I knocked on Mother's doors and pushed them open, I knew something was wrong. Mother was sitting on her bed, staring contemplatively at the ceiling. She turned to look at me as I entered, and arranged her face into a blank mask. I curtseyed formally.

She inclined her head in response.

"You are going to go to Gerdings', Princess Lydia."

I straightened and stared at her for a second, not comprehending the words that I'd thought I'd heard.

"The Headmaster has convinced me already. You are starting tomorrow."

I had no idea that those words would change my life forever.


End file.
